


The Queen's Hesitation (Thor x asgardian!reader)

by DomesticatedTendencies



Series: A Queen Protects Her King [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Asgardian Reader (Marvel), BAMF Natasha Romanov, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Comfort, Culture Shock, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Jane Foster Loves Science, Jealousy, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Past Relationship(s), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Self Confidence Issues, Slice of Life, Stark Tower, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/pseuds/DomesticatedTendencies
Summary: “Friends!” Thor's great voice boomed in merriment. “Do not tell me that Rogers has once again eaten the last of the eggs.”The scene was baffling in its domesticity. You were expecting great warriors outfitted for battle. Instead  you found a motley crew sitting around a large glass table, each looking like they had only just left their beds and eating what appeared to be breakfast. Stranger still, not a single one of them gave more than a passing glance at the unceremonious arrival of the axe wielding king.The redheaded woman who you knew could only be Natasha Romanov could hardly be bothered to look up from her bowl of fruit. “There’s pop tarts on the counter. Help yourself.”





	The Queen's Hesitation (Thor x asgardian!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> There's some weird issue with the tags. It's not letting me add ones that aren't already listed so there's some I'm missing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You had been lucky in your pregnancy. Aside from a brief period where the smell of cooking meats had put you off, not once had you taken ill. Not even in the early days when it was common for expectant mothers to suffer with nothing more than plain bread to settle their roiling stomachs. Somehow you had gotten it in your head that this was due to the child’s paternity. The strength of Thor coursed through the babe and therefore you as well so it came as quite the shock when the short journey through the Bifrost left you feeling like you would be sick.

“Are you alright?” Thor asked, one hand secure on your waist while he held Stormbreaker in the other.

“Yes,” You panted, swallowing back the nausea. “Is it always so….” Lacking the words, you waved a hand about in front of your face.

Your husband, who found the whole experience to be exhilarating and therefore did not share in your suffering, was grinning. “Yes.”

The groan that followed was anything but ladylike but under no circumstances were you going to allow yourself the embarrassment of vomiting upon arrival on Earth so with nothing more than grim determination you forced yourself to stand straighter and tried to focus on anything other than the dizziness.

You were outside, and judging by the way the wind tugged at your hair, very high up. The light of an anemic sun was reflected off of towers of metal and glass. Blinking, you looked around it wonder.

“It’s so loud,” You breathed. The noise came from below and was muffled by distance but it was still overwhelming in its foreignism.

For two days Thor had told you everything you could expect. Even Loki had offered his own unhelpful tidbits, but there was nothing like experiencing it firsthand. Looking down at you, Thor’s smile spread. Pushing your hair over your shoulder, he slid his fingers along your jaw until he cupped your chin in his hand.

“Shall I take you inside and introduce you to everyone?”

You took a deep breath and let it out again. You were a queen. Your manners and grace had been refined under the tutelage of Frigga herself. You received people every day, so why suddenly were you so afraid?

Your lips pressed together, you nodded.

He ushered you towards a large door with no handle to be found. Instead, Thor placed his massive hand upon a small pane of glass. Suddenly there was a whirring and after a small click the door slid open with great efficiency.

“Welcome, Thor Odinson.”

“FRIDAY,” Thor reminded with a wink when you began to look about for the body that belonged to the pretty feminine lilt.

You swallowed, feeling very much like a fish out of the sea. “Of course.”

Once inside, he could barely contain his excitement. He took with him your sense of security when he rushed a half a dozen paces ahead down a wide, blank, corridor. The sound of people could be heard in the distance and there was a part of you that wanted to call him back, but you couldn’t. This was why you had come. Thor needed this. He needed the Avengers and you needed him, so you swallowed your fears and followed him dutifully into the unknown.

“Friends!” His great voice boomed in merriment. “Do not tell me that Rogers has once again eaten the last of the eggs.”

The scene was baffling in its domesticity. You were expecting great warriors outfitted for battle. Instead you found a motley crew sitting around a large glass table, each looking like they had only just left their beds and eating what appeared to be breakfast. Stranger still, not a single one of them gave more than a passing glance at the unceremonious arrival of the axe wielding king.

The redheaded woman who you knew could only be Natasha Romanov could hardly be bothered to look up from her bowl of fruit. “There’s pop tarts on the counter. Help yourself.”

“Excellent.” There was a broad smile on Thor’s face and he rested his weapon against a vacant chair as though he intended to stay for a while.

That was when you realized it. He was your king and not theirs. To them he was simply Thor and he was positively beaming because of it. He was welcomed here and if not, you were sure he would have easily made himself so. He approached the breakfast table as though he belonged. He seemed so natural. So unafflicted. Just like that, he was at home and you his wife were merely an outsider looking in as he clapped a blond man you assumed to be Captain Steve Rogers on the shoulder while exchanging familiar greetings with another whom you suspected to be Sam Wilson and a third man with long dark hair and an armored arm that you could not place from any of Thor’s tales.

Suddenly you felt the cool eyes of Natasha Romanov settle on you as you clung to the outskirts of the room. Your pulse echoed in your ears. You felt over exposed in your strange Midgardian attire. Where your Asgardian gowns flowed these clothes clung. There was no disguising your advancing pregnancy in the contoured shirt and as comfortable as “leggings” were, they just felt vulgar now.

“Hello,” She greeted curiously, her head cocked to one side as she looked you over from head to toe.

All eyes turned to you. With your hands clasped in front of you, you wanted very much to flee. You would even suffer the Bifrost again if it meant not facing the scrutiny of these strangers. You did not belong here. And Thor! Was he actually laughing? His hand held out to you, his eyes were full of mirth as he beckoned you by name.

“Forgive me, sweetheart,” He rumbled, pulling you into his side. “Please everyone, allow me to introduce the Queen of Asgard and mother of the future prince - my wife.”

He said this last part with such fondness that you forgave him for laughing at your expense.

Steve Rogers was the first to rise from his seat and offer you his hand like a shy boy. “It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am.”

Your hand in his, you met his sincere gaze and finally found your voice. “The pleasure is mine, Captain Rogers. Thor has told me a great many tales of your adventures. It is an honor to meet such a valiant soldier.”

A blush crept from the collar of his shirt and he let go of your hand. Stepping back, the captain indicated to his comrades. “This is Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson and over there that’s Bucky Barnes.”

Wilson stood and took your hand in the same fashion as Rogers had while Barnes offered a quiet nod of acknowledgement from his seat instead.

“Wife?” Natasha Romanov questioned, again curious, again with her head tilted to one side in careful consideration. “When did that happen?”

Uneasy under her appraisal, you looked up at Thor who looked down at you with a tender and thoughtful expression on his face.

“Nigh on a year,” He explained. “ Just after the battle with my sister, Hela. Banner was at the handfasting.”

“I don’t think he mentioned that,” She stated coolly.

“Bruce has been preoccupied in the lab lately,” Rogers added helpfully.

“And the others?”

“Clint’s on the farm,” Romanov answered. “And Tony is too good to eat breakfast in the commons with us peasants.”

Thor chuckled, the sound a painful little reminder of exactly how long it had been since you had seen him so at ease.

“Are you sticking around for a while? Not that I need another one of you super freaks making me look like a chump but we were heading down to the gym after this if you wanted to spot in,” Wilson offered.

“Wonderful!” Thor answered eagerly before stopping short and returning his attention back to you. “Of course we don’t have to -.”

Aware of his conflict, you stopped him. “If it’s alright with you, I think I might enjoy a little rest and the chance to freshen up after our journey. Why don't you go on ahead?”

You watched as the smile returned to his two-toned eyes. “Of course, min kjære. I’ll show you to my private quarters. You’ll be most comfortable there,” And then to his allies. “I’ll meet you in the gym in ten minutes.”

Taking up his battle axe once more, he took you by the hand and started to lead you from the room.

“It was lovely to meet you all,” You called over your shoulder to his friends, giving an awkward little wave.

Turning a corner you could hear Steve Roger’s say, “I know I’m not supposed to assume, but was she…?”

“Pregnant?” Romanov finished for him. “Very.”

Your cheeks burned in embarrassment but if Thor overheard he paid them no mind. He took you down one hallway and then another and another after that, each one looking exactly as the one before it until finally he came to a halt in front a door with not a single marking to distinguish it from the next.

The door opened with hardly a whisper. Inside a light flickered to life, illuminating a large suite. Your heart sank. His quarters here may have been grand by Midgardian standards, but with its cold tones and clean lines it was nothing like home and despite the insistent hand on the small of your back, you remained rooted at the threshold.

Thor sidestepped around you. Propping his weapon against the wall, he opened his arms wide as though to embrace the room. “Well my sweet one, what do you think?”

There were no centuries old tapestries hanging on the walls. No ornately carved marble side tables or overstuffed chairs set before a great stone hearth. The bed, which was bare and smaller than the one you shared at home, was nothing more than a mattress set upon a wooden platform. A low boxy dresser with no adornments sat against the wall across from it with a large, black, glass canvas mounted above it. An impossibly white and angular sofa sat facing a wall of windows looking out over a cold skyline of industry. No open balcony with stone archways and curtains fluttering in the breeze. No endless sky of a million stars.

You gave a brave face. “It’s lovely, min elskede.”

His eyes crinkled with his broad smile. “I knew you would think so. The bath is just through that door and there is the closet of linens.”

With your arms hugged across your middle you gave a passive nod. Thor was already kicking out of his boots. You watched the ripple of his arms and stomach as he shucked off his Midgardian coat and shirt in exchange for a sleeveless tunic and his pants for loose fitting shorts from one of the dresser drawers. Your mouth was dry as he sat on the edge of the mattress and began lacing a pair of black canvas shoes. Despondent, you turned your attention to the alien view out the window.

“Thank you,” Thor spoke up suddenly, his voice heady and rich like honeyed wine.

You looked over your shoulder at him. “For what?”

“For everything. For being here.” His task done he rose to his feet, crossing the room to you in his long sure strides. “I know this is not easy for you, min kjære. I cannot tell you what it means to me that you were willing to make this journey, especially in your condition.”

Sweet shivers danced down your spine as his callused hands ran up your arms, over your shoulders and to your throat. He was gentle, so very gentle, as he tilted your head back and his smile so very sincere.

Odin’s beard, that smile. Did he not know what it did to you?

“It is my pleasure,” You told him and at the moment it was the truth. You would do anything for him, anything at all, no matter your own discomfort.

Your face cradled between his more than capable hands, Thor bent over you, brushing his nose against yours. His kiss was a quick and playful peck followed by another and a another. You stifled a small senseless laugh which he answered with a chuckle of his own. He smelt of ozone and that distinctly masculine scent that you only ever came by when wrapped in his arms. A scent that took you immediately home.

“You should go lest you be late.”

“It would be worth it,” He mused but released his hold on you all the same. “Stark keeps a number of laundresses in his employ. I’ll have one sent right away to make up the bed.”

You looked to the unmade bed, a thought striking you. The way you had it figured you had come to Midgard with a mission, one you intended to see through. Things might not have been quite what you had expected so far but that did not mean they were bad. The room was not austere but simply minimalist. Unpretentious. And wasn’t that exactly what Thor had asked for? What he needed.

“There’s no need.”

Thor’s nose scrunched in confusion.

“You said there is a linen closet.” You elaborated. “Do you forget that I once served in the Queen’s household? I think I can manage to make up a bed.”

“You’re sure?” He appeared skeptical.

“No court, no maids constantly about. Just you and me. That’s what you said you desired of this trip.” A hand on his chest you had to stand on tip toes in order to plant a kiss on his bearded cheek. “Enjoy your time with your friends. I’ll be just fine.”

“If you’re certain.” The god took your chin affectionately in his massive hand, running his thumb over your lower lip. “I won’t be but a couple of hours. If you require me sooner you need only to ask FRIDAY to have me summoned. I could be back here in no more than a minute.”

“Go on,” You smiled, giving him a gentle push towards the door. “And don’t worry.”

He lingered in the entryway just long enough for one last kiss and then he was gone, the door closing with a gentle click. You were alone, though you supposed that wasn’t entirely correct if everything you had come to understand about FRIDAY were true.

The first thing you did was shed your Midgardian costume. With little more than a flick of your wrist you were back in your simplest gown. There was nothing fanciful about it. The neckline was modest and the bodice loose. In fact the dress were so plain that you seldom wore it outside of those rare and quiet afternoons when you were left to your own devices, and at the current moment it was the only thing you wanted to wear. You relished in the familiarity of the soft material.

That done, you cautiously opened the first door off the entry. You weren’t exactly sure what you had expected to find in the bathroom, but it appeared functional enough in white marble. There was a tub and a shower stall that seemed fairly self-explanatory. Your curiosity satisfied, you closed that door.

Taking the time first to pick up Thor’s discarded clothes, you lay them over the back of the rigid sofa. There was a deceivingly heavy parcel tucked into the inside pocket of his coat and removing it, you placed it on the dresser to attend to later.

In the linen closet you found blankets and pillows, everything necessary to make up a proper bed. The percale sheets were of fine quality and smelled of flowers. There was something gratifying about dressing the bed. You pulled and tucked and smoothed the sheets then came the blanket, pillowy and weighted with down feathers. Pleased with your handiwork you stood back, the room already more inviting.

You turned your attention then to the package from Thor’s coat. Setting it first on the bed, with a simple wave of your hand you revealed its contents. Several pairs of the thick rough pants that Thor called ‘jeans’, shirts for him and a selection of Midgardian dresses for you as well as a change of night clothes and a pair of slippers. Your hair brush and combs and a packet of hair pins. Your basket of knitting had also made the journey along with the layette you had been working on for the babe, and tucked into the folds of a soft sweater, one perfectly golden apple. Holding the fruit between your hands, you brought it to your nose to breathe deep its crisp aroma and smiled at the thought of your husband slipping it in the bundle. Like a priceless heirloom, you placed the precious apple carefully on the nightstand beside the bed and in doing so realized that you had somehow forgotten the pillows.

That was why you were standing at the closet slipping a pillow into its case when you heard the door to the suite open. You had no reason to expect anyone other than Thor, so you simply were not thinking when you smiled and said rather coquettishly, “Back so soon, Your Majesty? I’ve almost finished with the bed and just need to put away… oh!”

It was not Thor who stood in the narrow entryway. Not even close. And so you stood gawping in the open linen closet, a pillow clutched to your stomach.

“Lady Jane.”

Jane Foster stared back at you, apparently just as baffled by your appearance as you were by hers. Her brown hair was pulled back in a messy knot and her clothes mismatched and yet you knew her to be brilliant. There was no woman in the cosmos more intimidating to you and at the same time, intriguing.

“So it’s true?” She said, her eyes moving from where Stormbreaker sat against the wall to the clothes heaped on the bed. “Thor’s back? He’s here?”

Inside your womb the belly dweller chose that moment to give a mighty kick. Wincing, you merely nodded your response.

“Where?” Her voice was high and reedy, surprising in its insistency.

“He’s with Captain Rogers and Sam Wilson in the gym.” Your tongue betrayed you.

“Oh, okay,” The harried looking woman nodded to the room before redirecting her attention back to you. “I remember you. You’re from Asgard. You worked for Frigga.”

You bristled at the plain way she regarded your beloved lady.

“I was in the Queen’s service,” You corrected coolly.

“Right,” Jane agreed, her attention again elsewhere. “I’m sorry, when did you say you expected Thor?”

“I didn’t.” Unable to help yourself, your answer came out curt. “The truth is, I’m not quite sure when to expect him.”

You told yourself it wasn’t a complete lie as you hadn’t been paying attention to the time when he had told you a couple of hours.

“Oh.” The way she rubbed her lips together had her looking as though she were trying to solve a puzzle. A puzzle you could only assume, that your husband was a piece of. “Well could you tell him I stopped by?”

You took a moment to look at her, to truly look at her. Who was she but a mere Midgardian, her life already a third of the way gone? You were of Asgard and more than that you were queen. Yet to stand before her you felt as though your heart were in your stomach for Jane Foster was the one Thor had loved willingly whereas you had merely been the best option put before him when he was forced to choose.

Your voice was made hoarse by the sudden lump in your throat. “Lady Jane?”

“Yeah?” A congenial smile upon her pretty face, she was already halfway out the door.

Your gaze dropped to the pillow still in your arms. “I will tell him.”

* * *

Everything was in order. The bed was made. The pillows properly in place. Thor’s shirts were folded and tucked neatly into drawers, his jacket hung in the closet along with your dresses. In the bathroom you had tidied yourself up; scrubbed your face and brushed your hair. Everything was in order, just as it should be.

You sat on the white sofa which was surprisingly more comfortable than it looked. Your knitting basket at your feet, a near finished cap lay in your lap, the needles useless in your hands as you stared out the window.

Why? Why had you agreed to come here? It wasn’t yet noon and already you instinct told you it was a bad decision.

Behind you the door opened with a bang and Thor entered the room as only he ever could, with a mighty whoop.

Quickly you dabbed at your eyes, willing away the thoughts that had tormented you since the visit from Jane Foster so that when you turned to the great thunderer it was with a smile upon your lips.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself?”

“It was wonderful!” He boomed. Taking a long drink from a clear cylindrical flask, his thin shirt was soaked through with sweat, sticking to his stomach and chest, and he was boasting a glorious bruise upon his right cheek. “Roger’s friend Barnes is quite the sparring partner. He even managed to land a punch or two. Naturally, I had to go easy on him.”

“Naturally,” You echoed.

He climbed over the back of the sofa so that he dropped down beside you with a satiated sigh. “You should have been there to see it. Perhaps next time. Just look at this place! You’ve outdone yourself.”

You could feel the bloom of pride in your cheeks. “Thank you.”

“And this!” He plucked up the delicate bonnet from you lap. “Have I seen this one before?”

“I – I’m not sure.”

“A hearth goddess, indeed.” Twining his fingers through yours he lifted your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckles. “What’s wrong?”

You blinked twice, unaware that you were so transparent. “Nothing.”

“Lying does not become you,” He chastised. With a stern finger beneath your chin, he forbid you to look away. “Now tell me, what is it?”

You had foolishly believed yourself to have more time. You had wanted to wait until the right moment to bring up Jane Foster so as to not come off as complaining. Clearly though, that moment would have to be now.

“’Tis nothing, I promise,” You said with a placating smile. “I just received a small start while you were away, is all. Jane Foster was by to see you.”

His arm heavy over the back of the couch, Thor shifted in his seat next to you.

“Jane?” He questioned, his voice noticeably strained.

You swallowed around the sudden knot in your throat. “Yes. Unfortunately she caught me off guard. I was in the middle of tidying the room when she came in.”

There was a slight rumble in the back of his throat as the god of thunder released a heavy breath. “I am sorry she caught you off guard. The fault is my own for not activating FRIDAY’s privacy protocol.”

“Privacy Pro-?”

“Locking the damn door.”

You clamped your mouth shut with a click of the teeth. Not once had he ever cut you off when speaking before. You did not know what to do. It used to be when Odin was in a mood Frigga simply left him alone until such a time that he became more reasonable but Thor was not his father and you lacked the good graces of your Queen.

“I am sorry, Thor. I did not mean to upset you.”

His eyes flashed to your face and you dared to hold his gaze.

“It is I who should be sorry. I should not have taken such a harsh tone when clearly none of this is your fault. Forgive me?”

“Forgiven,” You smiled weakly before venturing to ask the question that had been nagging at you since your brief encounter. “Did you know she would be here?”

His expression brooding, Thor shook his head. “I only just discovered her presence in the Tower myself when Steve brought it to my attention. Seems she’s working on a project with Banner.”

His mood radiated from him like the heat of exertion. This was not anger, you realized. You had seen him angry. No, this was something else. Something far more complex than anger or rage. This actually scared you.

“Did things end badly between you?”

“No,” He answered quietly. “They just… ended.”

Lacking a response, you worried your lip.

“Is her being here going to be a problem for you?” He queried.

If you said it was, would he take you home? You could be back in time for supper and skip further inelegance in front of his friends. His friends, you remembered, who he was so eager to see. Who had actually been rather welcoming when you stopped to think about it.

“No,” You replied, the word threatening to stick in your throat. “Will it be for you?”

He seemed to take a moment to consider this. “No.”

Your knitting sat forgotten in your lap while Thor fidgeted. A minute of silence passed between you like some sort of weighted thing, pressing down on you until you thought for sure you would be crushed beneath it. Neither one of you able to bear the weight any longer you started to speak at the same time before both stopping short with awkward little laughs. Suddenly Thor reached for you, dragging you into his lap.

“Min kjære. My sweet,” He murmured against your throat. “I love you. Nothing changes that.”

“I know. I love you too,” You purred. Your eyes closed, you raked your fingers through his sweat damp hair, clutching him to you. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Only a chapter or two left!
> 
> Kudo, comment, subscribe!


End file.
